


Father

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Godly Attraction [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: You want to know how Thor got knocked up? Then this is the jam!Originally written in 2015





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> They do to the do ;)

 

 

He looks down into Thor's blue eyes, they're dark and wide, pupils dilated and full of love and lust.  
Bruce groans and cups the God's cheek with his hand, “Are you sure, love?”  
Thor nods, reaches to kiss the man and spreads his legs a little more, “Do not fear about _him_. Hulk will not hurt me.” The blonds voice is even deeper than usual and soft and certain.  
And Bruce sighs. They never have done it this way around. He had always been to afraid to hulk out. In fact, he _had_ hulked out in the past. Several times over the years. But as long Thor was topping...  
“Bruce Banner, my beloved,” the Aesir rumbles, “you think to much and if you want to fulfill my wish you will have to.” And Thor bucks his hips into his, lets him feel how hard and ready he is. And Bruce lets out a moan, captures the God's lips in a deep kiss, pulls his fingers out of Thor and hears a keening needy noise.  
This little noise is all it takes for him to proceed. Locking his eyes on Thor's he pushes forward and in.  
The Doctor is rewarded with the sweetest moan he ever heard coming from his husband.  
  
Thor, King of Asgard, looks up into his husbands deep, brown eyes and all he can see in them is the love for him. And he can't stop another needy moan as he sees Bruce's face contorting in pure bliss.  
He reaches for the Scientists hand, intertwines their fingers, holding on. Giving reassurance to the man moving in and out of him.  
If he still would be able to form coherent words he would speak words of love, but all Thor can do is moan and groan and making more of those keening noises of need.  
So the god slings his legs around Bruce's hips, pulling him closer, deeper and tries to get more and more.  
He can hear himself moan his man's name as he gets lost somewhere between the nine realms to fall back into Bruce's arms. Bruce who is draped over his chest; sweaty and very blissed out, still holding his hands.  
  
Bruce sighs contently and nuzzles his face against Thor's, murmuring in old Norse how much he loves his husband and king.  
The future _mother_ of their children.  
He's too happy at the moment to remember all those endless discussions they had had about the subject of a heir for their kingdom. Or how Loki had held the magical ceremony some nights ago.  
Bruce lifts his head a little to connect their eyes and murmurs – still in the language of Asgard – some more endearments until he finally dares to ask if they could do this again.  
Thor only nods and presses their mouths together, licking his way into Bruce's.  
  


Some weeks later Bruce awakes to Thor barging into their rooms, babbling something about a spell that worked and jumping back onto the giant bed they share, making Bruce bounce, only to pull his Doctor in a breathtaking kiss. “You'll be a father, Bruce Banner of Asgard, my husband!” The King and God beams at him and Bruce feels like exploding in a wave of joy.

 


End file.
